


December 9th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Holiday Debate: Cider vs Eggnog
Relationships: too many - Relationship
Series: Holidays 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	December 9th

The holidays are for fun, wholesome, and cozy family reunions....Unless you see your family every day. Then the holidays are meant for fun, wholesome, arguments.

Miriam and Marley shared a big chair in the corner of the living room, both holding their phones. They looked at the rest of the living room, Eliza and Ronnie were tucked into the corner of the couch on the other side of the living room.

Ada and JJ shared a separate chair straight across from Miriam and Marley.

Mia and Connor stood at the entrance, they were about to leave for a movie but Miriam caught them before they could go, she promised it would be quick.

Owen and Lorena stood beside Mia and Connor, they were heading out too, also to see a movie.

Rosie sat in the middle of the floor, playing with the Team Arrow action figure set that she got for Hanukkah, not really paying any attention to everyone around her, but she wanted to be involved.

William and Zoe sat on the other side of the couch that Eliza and Ronnie were sitting on, they were trying to watch a movie on tv until Miriam and Marley brought everyone into the living room.

"You might be wondering why we gathered you here." Miriam started, looking at her phone.

"It's very serious business, otherwise it could wait." Marley continued, looking over Miriam's shoulder to see her phone.

The two shared a look, nodded, then looked at the rest of the living room.

"We are going to take a poll, no arguing, no snarky comments, this is for a project." Marley said, glaring at Owen. He raised an eyebrow, Miriam started to talk before he could say anything.

"This is a safe space." She said, looking around at everyone. "I want honest opinions, once you have given your vote, you may leave."

"Hurry up, Miri." Mia said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "The movie is gonna start soon."

"It's a drink debate for the holidays." Miriam continued, ignoring her impatient sister. "Do you prefer Cider..." She looked at Marley.

"Or Eggnog?"

The entire living room groaned.

"Seriously?" Mia uncrossed her arms. "It's an obvious answer, Eggnog." She turned around to leave but Connor stopped her.

"Eggnog?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "You hate milk."

"Eggnog isn't milk, it's holiday milk." She said, as if he should have already known this.

Miriam stood up, walking over to Connor. "Do you prefer cider?" She asked, holding up her phone.

He shook his head. "No, I like eggnog."

She sighed, waving them off as she walked back over to Marley in the chair. "You're useless to me, go."

Marley laughed, putting in two check marks on her phone notepad.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Eggnog is overrated. I'll go with cider." She shrugged.

Ronnie leaned up to look back at her. "Excuse me?"

"Cider is better than eggnog." She repeated.

Ronnie gasped, leaning back down in his spot. "I don't even know you anymore."

Marley and Miriam both added a check mark to their lists. It was now 3 for eggnog, 1 for cider.

"I'd agree with Ronnie just to piss ET off..." Ada trailed off, looking at Eliza, then at Miriam and Marley. "But Cider is better than eggnog."

3 eggnog, 2 cider. Miriam was catching up.

JJ shook his head. "No."

4 to 2.

Miriam looked at Owen. "Don't disappoint me."

He shrugged. "I don't even know what's happening-"

"You aren't in college, you wouldn't know. Just pick a drink."

Owen thought about it for a minute. "Eggnog."

"Damn." She muttered as Marley added another mark on her notepad.

it was 5 eggnog, still 2 for the cider.

"Lorena?" Miriam looked at her brother's girlfriend, hoping for the right answer.

"I like cider. It's less advertised but it's a lot more flavorful."

Miriam threw her hands in the air. "Yes!"

"What is happening?" William asked, watching his sister run circles around the room.

"Doesn't matter, make a choice." Marley said, looking at him and Zoe.

The score was 5 to 3 now. Miriam needed them on her side to make it a tie.

"Eggnog." Zoe said, giving Miriam an apologetic look. "My dad and I have a tradition."

"I vote Cider." William shrugged, Zoe raised an eyebrow at him. "My dad and I have a tradition too." He leaned closer to her. "We don't fight with Smoak women."

6 to 4. Miriam frowned, ignoring Marley completely. 

"Rosie!" Marley slid off of the chair and onto the floor with Rosemary. "Eggnog or cider?"

Rosemary thought about it. "What's cider?" She asked, not looking up at Marley.

"It's like thick warm apple juice." She said.

"Eggnog."

Marley laughed, looking up at Miriam. "7 to 4, you lose, kid."

"Where are mom and dad?" Miriam asked, walking out of the living room.

"At dinner with Tommy and Dinah." William answered, Miriam came back into the room. "What was this about?" 

Miriam sighed, crossing her arms. Marley stood up and walked over to Miriam at the entrance of the living room.

"She called my family weird for drinking eggnog, said you were a cider family."

"So...You had an argument and you wanted everyone else to have the same argument?" Eliza asked, looking at Ronnie, then back at the girls. "He's not gonna talk to me now."

"You're welcome." Miriam smiled.

"Get out of here." Ronnie picked up a throw pillow and tossed it at Miriam.

Miriam dodged the pillow by skipping out of the living room. "You all suck!" She called from the hallway. 

They all sat there in silent for a minute before she poked her head back in. "Mars, you coming?"

Marley gave the group a small wave before following Miriam out of the living room and out of sight.


End file.
